1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gutter protection systems for preventing debris from clogging the same. More particularly it relates to a system for attaching gutter protection systems to roofs where the gutter protection system cannot be slid up under the first layer or more of roofing shingles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gutter protection systems are commonly known and come if a variety of different styles and designs. Generally, the purpose of a gutter protection system is to minimize and/or eliminate the possibility of leaves or other debris from entering a gutter and thereby preventing the same from operating for its intended purpose. These add-on gutter protection systems usually adhere to the front lip of the gutter and slide up under the last roof shingle so as to take the water run off the roof and direct it into the gutter.
Regardless of the design of these different gutter protection systems, they all suffer from one shortfall. That is, they cannot be installed on structures that have a slate or wood shingle type roofs, or any other roof where there is an obstruction under a row of shingles. The reason for this is simply that there is not enough flexibility or tolerance in the roofing shingle (e.g., slate or wood) or nails or other fasteners interfere and prevent the gutter protection system from sliding up under the last row of roof shingle that over hangs into the gutter.
As a result, homes or structures with slate roofs are left with exposed gutters which are subject to annual cleaning, which creates a dangerous condition for homeowners on ladders.
Thus, it will be apparent there is a need for a system that allows gutter protection systems to be connected to homes or structures having roofs where there is little or no room for the gutter protection system to be fastened there under.